


The Best of Akiteru

by ManifestHoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKITERU BEST BROTHER, Comedy, First Dates, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, One Shot, Stalking, akiteru being precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestHoe/pseuds/ManifestHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru decides to see for himself if Kuroo was a good enough boyfriend for Kei by stalking them on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Akiteru

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comments though!

Akiteru placed the sunglasses over his eyes, thinking his disguise was good enough for people to not notice him. He took out his phone and opened his conversation with Yamaguchi, and thanked his little brother’s friend for tipping him off. Yamaguchi had probably thought of revealing Kei’s secret as something innocent, like it wouldn’t hurt to let Akiteru know. But no. Akiteru was determined to look out for Kei and make sure his little brother’s lover didn’t have any sort of hidden motives. The last he had heard about Kei’s date was that the guy had been looking after his little brother and teaching him how to block. That’s right.

It was Kei’s first date with Kuroo Tetsuroo.

“Nii-chan! I’m off!” he heard Kei’s voice echo from downstairs. Akiteru opened his door slightly and shouted back, “Ok! Come home early!”

He closed the door again and took a deep breath in. Akiteru looked at himself once more in the mirror to ensure everything was going to be perfect; that no one would recognise him. He had his cap, his sunglasses and he wore an old baggy hoodie he was sure Kei wouldn’t remember because he himself had forgotten about it and left it to rot in the back of his closet.

Time to go.

He snuck out of the house. Luckily for Akiteru, his parents were out for the day and he didn’t need to come up with some reasons to cover up why he was dressed strangely. He looked around the street and saw Kei with his headphones on. He followed behind his younger brother, almost bursting out laughing at how well this was already going and how Kei had absolutely no idea he was right behind him.

Akiteru continued following behind Kei, hiding behind every lamppost until the coast was clear. Eventually, they got to the train stations where Akiteru too, bought a ticket to Tokyo.

He got onto the train after Kei and only walked pass him when Kei was digging through his bag to find his earphones. Akiteru sat a few rows behind and all he could see of Kei was the top of his head. The train ride was long and boring but Akiteru made sure he didn’t fall asleep and miss the stop or if Kei found out about his stalking and left a few stops earlier. Akiteru was ready for every challenge in front of him.

Eventually the two brothers alighted and Akiteru continued trailing behind Kei. A security guard had came up to ask him about his suspicious looking attire but Akiteru quickly slipped away so he wouldn’t lose sight of his brother.

He watched as Kei sat on a bench under the tree. Akiteru checked his timing.

1:34 PM.

The logical, closest timing they would be meeting at would be 1:30 PM, meaning Kuroo was late. He squinted his eyes, thinking about how Kuroo was making his brother wait when he was in fact, the older male and should be the one taking responsibility.

Kei took out his phone and typed away, probably sending Kuroo a message. It took quite awhile before the said man actually appeared for the date. Akiteru closed in on them as he checked the time.

1:47 PM.

He shook his head disapprovingly at Kuroo’s lateness.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Akiteru had gotten close enough to listen in on their conversation. Kuroo continued, “I made you wait.”

“No. We were supposed to meet at 2 and I arrived earlier then expected,” he heard the familiar voice of his brother. Akiteru heaved a sigh of relief. So it wasn’t that Kuroo’s punctuality was shitty. Kei spoke once more, quite calmly, “I was just really excited about out date I guess.”

“Tsukki!” Akiteru picked up on the joy in Kuroo’s voice. He had somewhat hoped Yamaguchi had given him the wrong information and that Kuroo and his brother were simply hanging out on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. After hearing Kei’s words, Akiteru reconfirmed that his little brother was dating a man from another school. A city boy, no less. Akiteru grinned, feeling proud of his brother. He quickly casted the feeling aside. He still haven’t decided whether Kuroo was worthy of Kei or not and he wasn’t going to let the city boy with his wild city thoughts take advantage of his little baby brother.

“Shall we leave then?” Akiteru saw Kuroo doing a gesture moving his arms to guide Kei like a gentleman. Didn’t mean he was a completely good guy though.

“Yeah,” Kei replied, a tint of redness on his face. Akiteru walked after them, blending in with the crowd. Well, not really but he thought he was.

Kuroo placed his arms over Kei’s shoulders, whispering, “Hey. Why’s your brother behind us?”

“Not sure. He’s been stalking me since I got out of the house.” Tsukishima replied softly.

Akiteru strained his neck. The two were so close and whispering and he couldn’t hear a single word they were saying to each other. Soon, Kuroo had brought Kei to a café. It looked like it had some standards, Akiteru noted. It wasn’t some small, secluded place where he could jump onto Kei like the predator he was, in the very least.

He stood outside the café as the two ordered their food and drinks, Kuroo ordering a beagle and a café latte and Kei ordering a strawberry shortcake and a caramel frappe. How cute… unlike Kuroo. Akiteru snarled. After they were done, Akiteru got himself an ice blended mocha and sat behind them, with his back facing the two. He tried to catch up with their conversation topic.

“...and it was so cute!” Kuroo’s voice as Akiteru had now recognised it.

“Bokuto said I should just bring it home and I did, though my mother gave me an earful when I did. I named it Shima, after you. Wanna drop by my house and see it later?”

“I’d love to,” Kei replied. Akiteru chocked on his drink and jumped, hitting his table when he did. What was Kei thinking? Letting himself into Kuroo’s house so easily. This could a trap!

Kei turned around slightly to watch his brother’s reaction. Kuroo, on the other hand, hid his face to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Akiteru caught his breath and drank the contents of his drink once more. He held his breath. Somehow the conversation behind him had ended. He hoped the two hadn’t thought he was choking to death and came up to help; only to find out it was Akiteru.

“I’m fine,” Akiteru announced in an awkwardly high-pitched voice he made up.

“Aaaanyways...” Kuroo begin and Akiteru relaxed. He hadn’t been found out, luckily. Their talks went on and on about the most mundane things like their friends, movies they’ve watched and so on. It seemed they had avoided talking about volleyball since they probably already knew each other well enough in that aspect.

When Kuroo and Kei finished off their food and drinks, so had Akiteru. He checked the time to realise they had been talking non-stop for nearly two hours, explaining why he had gotten so bored of them so quickly. Akiteru allowed the two to get out of the café before he made his move.

While walking down the streets, Akiteru thought he saw Kuroo glance in his direction though it was probably just his imagination. Soon after that, Kuroo snuck a kiss onto Kei’s lips and Kei went red from embarrassment. All Akiteru could do was rage on the inside, furious at how Kuroo had just openly kissed his little brother.

The two made their way to the residential area. _Crap._ How was Akiteru going to spy on them if they were going into Kuroo’s house? He had almost wanted to back out but realised he couldn’t just give up when it was his younger brother they were talking about. Kuroo led Kei to a house with the name board in the front saying ‘Kuroo’, his family name. Akiteru hid behind the walls and bit his fingernails. All he could do was wait, not knowing if Kuroo would jump onto Kei at any time.

After a good ten minutes, the doors opened again.

“Hey!” Akiteru flinched at Kuroo’s voice. He continued, “Tsukki niisan? Do you want to come in?”

Before he even realised it, Akiteru jumped to his feet and shouted back, “Don’t call me ‘niisan’! I haven’t recognised you as my brother’s lover yet!”

“Ah...” Akiteru looked pass Kuroo and saw Kei glaring at him from behind. How did the two even found him out? He gulped, afraid of what was coming at him as he entered the house.

“Niisan.” Kei started as Akiteru averted eye contact.

“Niisan why are you here?” Akiteru jumped hearing the threat in Kei’s voice. _Oh shit..._

Kuroo was leaning against the wall by the corridor, holding onto his stomach as he tried to hide his laughter, but to no avail. Akiteru glanced over at Kei, “W-well... I was just... worried...”

Kei sighed, obviously annoyed.

“Meow!” a small kitten appeared out of nowhere and rubbed its neck against Akiteru’s leg. Akiteru’s eyes sparkled. It was adorable. How cute. Like Kei when he was younger. But now he has grown up. And he’s mad at his older brother.

Kuroo finally pushed himself from the wall and walked up next to the irritated Kei, “Man. You two are really only alike in your looks-BWAHAHAHAHA!!” Kuroo fell to his knees and continued his uncontrollable laughter.

“Whatever,” Kei knitted his brows, “I’m staying here until dinner. Niisan you should head home if you’ve got no business here.”

“But...” Akiteru looked around at the empty house before continuing, “There are no adults here. I’m not leaving you alone in Kuroo’s house.”

Kei rolled his eyes; the two lovers had of course wanted to be left alone. He was against Kuroo calling his brother in and he still thought they should have just left him outside, then this awkward situation wouldn’t have happened. However, it didn’t seem like Akiteru was going to back down and what could Kei possibly do. He sighed, “Fine... Just don’t get in our way...”

Kuroo had ordered some delivery pizza and he had to call them up about 3 times because apparently he had the super ability to link everything to the memory of Akiteru stalking Kei on his first date. The little kitten, Shima, seemed to have taken a liking to both Akiteru and Kei, running between them both trying to choose which one to play with next. And as they waited for the pizza, Kuroo had turned on some action movie. Akiteru tried to join in obviously, but seeing Kei’s death glare, he figured he’d better watched from the kitchen.

During the movie, Kuroo had snuck his arm over Kei. Akiteru coughed loudly and Kuroo pulled his hand away. A little afterwards, Kei had leaned his head against Kuroo’s shoulders, making Akiteru panic. He tried to find several ways to get their attention, like screaming that Shima was clawing him. Luckily for him, the doorbell rang and Kuroo went over to grab the pizza from the delivery person, who didn’t seem to be able to tear her eyes off of Kuroo. Akiteru clicked his tongue, judging Kuroo harshly.

He placed the pizza on the kitchen counter and took out 3 plates, placing a slice on each.

“Here you go, niisan,” Kuroo passed a plate to Akiteru, who had been standing crossed-arms by the kitchen door watching Kuroo.

“Wh- I told you not to call me ‘niisan’!” Akiteru yelled. He took the pizza anyways and took a bite bitterly.

“Then should I call you Akiteru and call Tsukki _Kei_? I mean, I don’t want to confuse your names,” Kuroo snickered. The nerve this city boy had. Honestly.

But before Akiteru could even rebut, Kuroo ran off to the living room with the 2 plates of pizza in his hand, shouting loudly so that Akiteru could hear him clear as day, “Hey! Your brother said I could call you Kei, Kei!”

“WHAT?! Don’t just go calling me by my name!” Kei shouted back.

“But he didn’t want me calling him niisan and I didn’t want to go confusing what I call you two, so I’m gonna call you Kei!”

Akiteru stood there in disbelief. He had apparently pushed forward their relationship without meaning to do so. Only his immediate family had ever called Kei by his given name. Even Yamaguchi, Kei’s best friend since childhood, stuck with the nickname ‘Tsukki’.

Akiteru continued sitting in the kitchen eating his pizza, taking a second slice after finishing his first. He knew Kei and Kuroo were in the living room, watching their movie, potentially making out. He thought very deeply. Kuroo wasn’t that bad. He wasn’t good obviously, but he wasn’t some sneaky perverted city boy after all. Shima rubbed against Akiteru’s leg happily. And most of all, Kei chose him. He slammed his fist on the table and jumped off his feet, stomping his feet on his way to the now dimly lit living room.

“Kuroo!” he called out.

“What?!” Kuroo jumped back just in time for Akiteru to miss the sight of his lips against Kei’s. He turned and looked at Akiteru, sweating and awaiting what Akiteru was going to say next.

“You’d better look after Kei! If anything happens to Kei…!” Akiteru paused, thinking of the most threatening thing to say, “I will kidnap Shima!”

A meow could be heard as the little kitten came running in at the sound of his name.

“Y-Yeah!” Kuroo replied.

Akiteru stomped back into the kitchen as Kei and Kuroo watched in confusion. He returned with the rest of the box of pizza in his hand.

“I’m going home!” Akiteru announced as he walked out of the Kuroo family’s residence with the pizza.

“Y-Yeah…” Kuroo stuttered as the front door slammed shut behind him. Kuroo turned around to Kei, looking completely stunned.

* * *

No one was harmed in the making of this fan-fiction except maybe Kuroo from laughing too hard. The couple spent the rest of their date happily and Akiteru enjoyed the rest of the pizza. Shima continued to stay in the Kuroo family’s residence and is visited occasionally by Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kei and Akiteru also randomly pops in despite having no reasons to.

**Author's Note:**

> #Akiterubestbro2016


End file.
